digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Steel
The Warriors of Steel are AncientWisemon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Steel he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Steel have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientWisemon AncientWisemon is an Ancient Mutant Digimon whose name is derived from "Ancient" and , and whose design is derived from Zhuge Liang. It possesses the attribute of "Steel", and is one of the legendary "Ancient Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It is the wisest being in the Digital World, due to the Akashic Records which record all of the excellent intellects of ancient times, and it is said that there is nothing which AncientWisemon doesn't know. It possesses the knowledge of the distant past, and can also forecast the distant future. Furthermore, it is said that AncientWisemon's mirror body is connected to the spirit world. Its abilities were given to the "Mutant" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientwisetmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientWisetmon] The characters on its brooches read , the courtesy name of Zhuge Liang. Digimon Frontier Attacks * : With ultimate wisdom, calculates the coordinates to the spirit world and imprisons the opponent there for an eternity. * Elder Sign: Summons an elder god from the spirit world. Mercurymon Mercurymon is a Mutant Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mercure" ( ). It wields an on each arm. Digimon Frontier Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Dark Reflection' (Generous Mirror): Uses the reflection of an opponent in the "Irony no Tate" to reflect an attack. *'Dark Reflection' (Offset Reflector): Absorbs projectiles in one "Irony no Tate" and releases a dark version through the other. Sakkakumon Sakkakumon is a Mutant Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythologoical Sephirot, and whose English name is derived from . It is referred to as "Sephirothmon" in American Bandai materials. It is the Beast form of the Legendary Warrior of Steel, using power inherited from AncientWisemon. Each of its ten spheres corresponds to one of the ten elements, and its central Tiferet sphere bears the Crest of Light while its topmost Keter sphere bears the Zero Unit. Digimon Frontier Attacks *'Rumble Blend #1-10': Rearranges body to absorb and/or fire back elemental attacks. It can only perform this move on attacks of a single element; attacks of multiple elements are unable to be absorbed. **'Thunder Fist'This attack is named "Lightning Blitz" the second time Sakkakumon uses it in Digimon Frontier, "Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon" 29. (Mjöllnir Thunder): Beetlemon's attack; fires a shot of electricity. **'Hurricane Wave' (Brezza Petalo, ): Kazemon's attack; fires long, thin tornadoes. **'Blizzard Blaster' (Snow Bomber): Kumamon's Blizzard Blaster; fires frozen snowballs. ** : Absorbs "Thunder Fist" and returns a strengthened version. ** : Absorbs "Hurricane Wave" and returns a strengthened version. **'Atomic Inferno' (Brahma Sutra): Aldamon's attack; releases thousands of rocketing fireball missiles. **'Avalanche Axes' (Avalanche Step): Korikakumon's attack; tosses the "Eji" and "Oji" tomahawks. **'Pyro Tornado' (Salamander Break): Agunimon's attack; releases a fiery tornado. **'Bolo Thunder' (Ultimate Thunder): MetalKabuterimon's attack; releases lightning energy that resembles a two-weight bola. Trivia In the Portuguese and German versions, the Warriors of Steel are called "Warriors of Gold" (Guerreiros do Ouro) and "the Digi-Warriors of Gold" (die Digi-Krieger des Goldes) respectively. The term has also been used in some English-language Bandai products, notably the D-Tector line of handheld games. Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors